Dreamstones of a Hundred Tales
by Solitary Shadow
Summary: Based on DA's 100 pics challenge. Drabbles based on certain themes. More information and the list of themes inside. Please enjoy! Now up: Challenge 31, 'Candyland'.
1. Intro: Please Read

Why, hello! Another drabble collection! It's based on DeviantArt's 100 pic challenge. I will be using the same themes, but seeing as I suck at art, I'll be writing instead.

Yes, a whole hundred drabbles.

O.O

I'm not sure if I can do it, but it should keep me busy and happy during my SATS and GCSEs, maybe even through college... I won't be updating often, but once Kiss and Tell is over, I'll fully devote my time to this and a few other things.

It's a big project, but It will be lovely if I could finish it... It will be a big achievement for me. I enjoy writing more than anything else. Except sleeping and eating. Teehee.

Below is the list of themes.

---------------------

1. Life

2. Youth

3. Content

4. Change - Finished 27th of February 2007. Characters: Jillius, and another character that gets a brief mention.

5. Dreams

6. Pessimistic

7. Pirate

8. Novel

9. Doom

10. Garden

11. Sadness

12. Confusion - Finished 06th of October 2007. Characters: Tat and Leo. Slash.

13. Freedom

14. Inevitable

15. Idle

16. Vampires

17. Convention

18. Roleplaying - Finished 5th of March 2007. Characters: Guntz, Klonoa and Pango. The Hero Trio.

19. Skull

20. Pain

21. Joy

22. Time

23. Warmth - Finished 6th of July 2007. Characters: Guntz and Klonoa. Pairing.

24. Voodoo

25. Insomnia

26. Solitude - Finished 22nd of May 2007. Characters: Jillius soliloquy that does not end so happily.

27. Zombies

28. Heaven

29. Evil

30. Weary

31. Candyland

32. Robot

33. Old-school

34. Puppets

35. Flight

36. Movie

37. What if...

38. Batman

39. Dance

40. O RLY??? - Finished 27th of February 2007. Characters: Guntz, Leorina, Tat, Klonoa and Lolo.

41. Play

42. Uh-oh...

43. Duel

44. Sound Effect - Finished 26th of March 2007. Characters: Guntz and Klonoa. Very odd. O.o

45. Caption

46. Photo

47. Pants

48. Red - Finished 21st of October 2007. Characters: Klonoa, Huepow, Jillius.

49. Fiesta - Finished 7th of March 2007. Characters: Lolo-centric.

50. Percent

51. Soap Opera

52. Underwear

53. Stress

54. Need - Finished 15th of July 2007. Characters: Jillius-san and Bagoo. Light pairing.

55. Mutation

56. Skeleton

57. Rock - Finished 28th of April 2007. Characters: Pango.

58. Lies - Finished 4th of March 2007. Characters: Janga.

59. Ninja

60. Message

61. Bugs

62. Effort

63. Bandaid

64. WRYYYY

65. Imaginary

66. Fly Me to the Moon...

67. Discovery - Finished 10th of August 2007. Characters: Jillius and Bagoo.

68. What?

69. Adhesive

70. Underworld

71. KAWAII DESU

72. Mecha

73. Random

74. Video Game

75. Crisis - Finished 7th of May 2007. Characters: Janga and a few mentioned.

76. Insanity - Finished 26th of August 2007. Characters: Janga and Leorina. Spinoff of the 100th theme.

77. Ice - Finished 4th of February 2008. Characters: Guntz, Leorina, King of Sorrow and Jillius-san.

78. Working Hard - Finished 10th of March 2007. Characters: Leorina and Klonoa, with a few minors.

79. Hardly Working

80. Sandwich

81. Clone

82. Clumsy

83. Keyboard - Finished 8th of June 2007. Characters: Guess who.

84. Hope

85. Song -

86. Surprise

87. Cursed

88. Awesomeness

89. Internet - Finished 28th of February 2007. Characters: Read and find out. Lolo-centric.

90. Fire - Finished 15th of March 2007. Characters: Guntz and Klonoa. Based on 15th review posted in this fic.

91. Orange - Finished 5th of March 2007. Characters: Guntz and Klonoa-centric. No pairings.

92. Love

93. Annoyance

94. Misunderstanding

95. Fantasia

96. Puppy - Finished 14th of April 2007. Characters: Lolo.

97. Lost

98. Pie

99. Fate

100. Death - Finished 26th of August 2007. Characters: Leorina, Janga, Suiryu. No pairings.

--------------------

Long, I tell you. But I can manage it, I'm sure. The drabbles are going to be short, so it should be quick and easy. I'll be writing in random themes, so I could be writing about pie one day and write about life the next. O.o

Now you can wait for a new story or read the ones already there.


	2. 04: Change

**Disclaimer:** Introduction.

**Author's Note:** This is the first drabble, using the 4th theme, 'Change'. Jillius-san is the only character, and another gets a brief mention.

-----

Jillius had never cried.

It did not mean he showed no emotion; he did. He sometimes smiled, and would be like a normal person throughout the whole time. But he never cried, and never showed his hurt feelings. He did not even show anger. But there was a price to pay for this unusual control of emotions; he did not cry, but he did not laugh either.

Even when he was young, his father, the previous emperor, had disciplined him. He had told Jillius to be strong, to not show tears, but the young man himself had taken it further. He spent one hour every morning, or at dawn, to see through all his emtions and quietly storing them away. As a result, none of his subjects, servants, or the people of his empire had seen him show much emotion at all.

It did strike people as odd; but it wasn't something that anyone could do anything about it. Jillius himself had built walls around him and his mind. He himself had to break it. And for a while, no one thought that was possible.

But the impossible, restoring the young emperor of his feelings, had been done by one little cabbit - who was the first one to see his tears, and finally, genuine happiness. Even now, Jillius felt it was strange; one little boy, one cabbit had persuaded him to show emotions.

Jillius had changed remarkably after the boy came and went, and he would remember the cabbit's name for ever.

Klonoa.

-----

First drabble. Kind of a development, should I say. I like it - short, direct, drabble-esque and keeping to the theme. Wahey.

Keep tuned!


	3. 40: O RLY?

**Disclaimer:** Intro.

**Author's Note:** I couldn't resist. This one is the 40th theme, 'O RLY???', using Leorina, Tat, Klonoa, Lolo and Guntz as the main characters.

-------------------------

His fingers worked nimbly as he typed in the last of the message.

"There, that's it." Guntz the Bounty Hunter smiled and clicked 'Submit'. Instantly, the message displayed on the topic of the forum he was accessing. It read:

**Topic Title: Lunateans gather around!**

**_DreamTravellerWahoo618: _**You know, it's been a while since we kicked some butt. In fact, almost two years. Five years, if you leave out NamCap. What you say to the suggestion that we gather a meeting and bomb the Namco Headquarters until they pay attention?

**_Tattle: _**Damn straight!

**_LeoSPirate2:_** Quiet, Tat.

Klonoa, I never knew you were so violent. Has that much of your boyfriend rubbed off on ya?

**_DreamTravellerWahoo618: _**What? What boyfriend?

**_LeoSPirate2: _**GBH.

**_DreamTravellerWahoo618:_** YOU'RE HAVING A LAUGH.

**_LaLakooshaPr:_** Leo, you're terrible.

**_GBHShinigami: _**For Claire's sake, you lot. Behave. I'm not Klo's B.F and never will be. I'm not interested in any other girls/boys/whoever anyway. I just don't see the point.

And no, I'm not gay.

Guntz smirked and logged off, slinging his gun around his shoulders. "Alright, time to kill off some Moos."

-----

He returned and had a shower, before he logged on to the forums again. He quickly found the topic and clicked it, reading through all the replies before getting to his own. He skimmed that one and read the one underneath.

He sat there for five minutes, uncomprehending.

**_Tattle:_** O RLY??

An image of a snowy white owl accompanied the words. Below were the following.

**_LeoSPirate2:_** Wikipedia doesn't lie!

**_Tattle:_** Yeah, that part of Wiki says that Guntz may be homosexual!

**_LeoSPirate2:_** O RLY?? TLDR.

**_Tattle:_** Hey, I started it! Don't you steal my 'O RLY??'!!!

**_DreamTravellerWahoo618:_** O.o Stop it! Guntz isn't my boyfriend!

**_Tattle:_** O RLY?

Guntz quickly added the following, biting his lip to stop himself from cursing.

**_GBHShinigami:_** I AM NOT GAY!!!!!

**_LeoSPirate2: _**Then how do you explain your sucking up to Klo in NamCap?

**_GBHShinigami:_** That wasn't sucking up! Ever heard of protective instincts?

No replies came after that, for Klonoa had shut the topic down. Guntz logged off and sat there, sulking and brooding with dark eyes. Finally, he stood up and reached for the coffee cupboard.

"I need a goddamn drink." He muttered.

-----------------------------------------

O.o

Yeah... that just... was it...

A sequel to this will follow, although no gay implications will follow.

And yes, Wikipedia doesn't lie. Look in the Guntz section and read the bottom article. TLDR, as you will know, is 'Too long, didn't read.'. All the usernames were made up by me, and the '618' refers to my birthday. Other than that, no, you'll not find any of them in MSN or AIM, or any other messengers.

Teehee.


	4. 89: Internet

**Disclaimer:** Intro.

**Author's Note:** You really don't want to know. Trust me, you don't.

But if you're feeling insane/brave/crazy/strange/melancholy/devastated...

Warning: Not recommended for readers who:

a. have heart problems.

b. are pregnant.

c. hate me and what I write.

d. hate porn.

---------------------------------

Lolo idly flicked through her book, finding nothing interesting. She sighed and put down the book, only to find herself logging onto her email account.

"I'm a real Internet addict..." She muttered. But what could she do about it? Nothing whatsoever. She clicked on an email she found interesting, after clearing out all her spam.

"Internet song challenge?" She read. "Write a verse or song about the Interent, and how you like it. Prize..."

She was quiet as she read the prize lists. Eventually, she grinned and clicked on 'Enter Competition'.

"The toaster and the five hundred quid will be mine!" She yelled. "No more disrupting Priestesses taking over the breadbin!"

-------

She decided to post her song, bit by bit, in the forum she went often.

Bad idea.

**_LaLakooshaPr:_** Hey people, this is a song I'm posting. I'll be updating line by line, so it'll start off weird, but it will always be improved!

_The Internet is really, really great!_

After writing that, she popped out to the kitchen for a biscuit, feeling very pleased with herself. After that, she came back, holding a mug of sweet hot chocolate, and found another message posted underneath hers. When she read it, she screeched.

**_GBHShinigami:_** _For porn._

Lolo quickly added the next line of her song, trying to cover up the strange message Guntz had posted.

_**LaLakooshaPr: **I've got a fast connection, so I don't have to wait!_

Another message appeared almost immediately.

**_GBHShinigami:_** _For porn._

_**LaLakooshaPr: **There's always some new site_

_**GBHShinigami: **For porn._

_**LaLakooshaPr: **I browse all day and night!_

_**GBHShinigami:** For porn._

_**LaLakooshaPr:** It's like I'm surfing at the speed of light!_

_**GBHShinigami: **For porn!_

Lolo could take no longer.

**_LaLakooshaPr:_** Guntz!!

_**GBHShinigami:** The Internet is for porn!_

**_LaLakooshaPr: _**Guntz?!

_**GBHShinigami: **The Internet is for porn!_

**_LaLakooshaPr: _**What are you doing?!

_**GBHShinigami: **Why d'you think the Net was born? _

_Porn, porn, porn!_

**_LaLakooshaPr: _**Guntz the Bounty Hunter! Are you listening to me?

**_GBHShinigami: _**Oh? Hello, Lolo.

**_LaLakooshaPr: _**You are ruining my song!

**_GBHShinigami: _**Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just that... it was too irresistable.

**_LaLakooshaPr: _**Well, if you wouldn't mind, please, being quiet for a minute so I can actually finish?

Lolo waited a minute before a reply flashed up.

**_GBHShinigami: _**Okie-dokie.

_**LaLakooshaPr:** _Good!

_I'm glad we have this new technology!_

_**GBHShinigami:** For porn-! _Oops.

**_LaLakooshaPr: _**Ugh.

_Which gives us untold opportunity_

_**GBHShinigami: **For por- _sorry.

_**LaLakooshaPr: **Right from your own desktop_

_**GBHShinigami: **For-_

_**LaLakooshaPr:** You can research, browse and shop_

No reply came this time. Lolo gave a satisfied smirk.

_**LaLakooshaPr: **Until you had enough and you're ready to stop!_

_**GBHShinigami: **For porn!_

**_LaLakooshaPr: _**GUNTZ!!!!

_**GBHShinigami: **The Internet is for porn!_

**_LaLakooshaPr: _**No!!!

_**GBHShinigami: **The Internet is for porn!_

**_LaLakooshaPr: _**Guntz, behave!

_**GBHShinigami: **I'm up all night honking my horn to porn, porn, porn!_

Lolo banged her head on the desk and groaned.

_**LaLakooshaPr:** _That is just gross! You're a pervert, Guntz!

**_GBHShinigami: _**Oh, sticks and stones, Lolo love.

_**LaLakooshaPr:** _No, really. You ARE a pervert. Normal people don't sit and look at porn on the Internet!

An almost stunned silence followed.

_**GBHShinigami:** _Oh...?

**_LaLakooshaPr: _**What?

**_GBHShinigami: _**You have NO IDEA! Ready, _normal _people? Are you all there?

Another few people signed on.

**_Tattle: _**Ready!

**_LeoSPirate2: _**Ready!

**_PoisonClawedNeko: _**Ready!

**_GBHShinigami:_** Let me hear it!

**_PoisonClawedNeko:_** _The Internet is for porn!_

**_DreamTravellerWahoo618:_** Sorry, Lolo!

**_LeoSPirate2:_** _The Internet is for porn!_

**_PoisonClawedNeko:_** I masturbate!

Lolo almost threw up at this reply, but she found herself literally speechless as she dumbly stared at the replies.

_**GBHShinigami: **All these guys unzip their flies for porn, porn, porn!_

**_LeoSPirate2: _**Actually, that doesn't apply to me...

**_Tattle:_** Me neither.

**_LaLakooshaPr:_** The Internet is not for porn!

Of course, this was ignored.

_**Tattle:** PORN!!!_

_**GBHShinigami: **PORN-_

**_LaLakooshaPr: _**HOLD ON A SECOND!!!!!!!!!!!

**_DreamTravellerWahoo618:_** What?!

**_LaLakooshaPr:_** Now, Klonoa, I know for a fact that you repair other Dream Rings and check your online fanclub every day!

**_DreamTravellerWahoo618:_** That's correct!

**_LaLakooshaPr:_** And you, Leorina, you check up on Lunatea jewellry shops and plan all your robberies that way.

**_LeoSPirate2:_** Sure!

**_LaLakooshaPr:_** And you, Janga, email Garlen every day and check up on daily jokes.

**_PoisonClawedNeko:_** Yes I do!

**_LaLakooshaPr:_** And you, Tat, sent me that online greeting posing as Klonoa.

**_Tattle:_** True! But how in the world did you know that?!

**_DreamTravellerWahoo618: _**TAT DID WHAT?!

**_LaLakooshaPr: _**She put a watermark of herself on the greeting.

**_GBHShinigami:_** Oh, yes, Lolo - But what do you think they did _after_? Hmm?

**_Tattle:_** Heehee...

**_PoisonClawedNeko:_** Kikikikiii...

**_LeoSPirate2:_** Teheeeee...

**_DreamTravellerWahoo618:_** ...Yeah...

_**LaLakooshaPr: EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**_GBHShinigami:_** _The Internet is for porn!_

_**LaLakooshaPr: Gross!!!!!**_

_**LeoSPirate2: **The Internet is for porn!_

**_LaLakooshaPr:_** I hate porn...!

_**GBHShinigami:** You grab your d--- and double-click for porn, porn, porn!!!!!_

Lolo retched at the reply, and gave up.

_**PoisonClawedNeko: **Porn-_

**_Tattle:_** _Porn-_

**_LaLakooshaPr:_** I'm leaving, I hate the Internet! Urgh!!!!!

**_LeoSPirate2:_** _The Internet is for-_

_**Tattle: **Internet is for- _

_**DreamTravellerWahoo618:** Internet is for-_

_**PoisonClawedNeko: **PORN!!!!_

_**GBHShinigami: **YEAH!!!_

At the other side of Breezegale, Guntz giggled and logged off the PC.

"That teaches her not to go around messing with my toaster again."

----------------------------------------------

Dot. Dot. Dot.

What... the hell...

This is based on a real song. Look it up and listen to it. You'll be delighted.

Other than that, I have no idea what went on here. Maybe it was the coffee.


	5. 58: Lies

**Disclaimer:** Intro.

**Author's Note:** Another drabble. It's raining outside, and that gave me some inspiration for this one. Janga goodness.

This one is the 58th theme, 'Lies', Janga as the main character.

--------------

He dragged his feet through the thick snow, getting slower and slower with each step. His eyes were intense, lighted up in some insane, wild fury.

_The bitch lied to me._

He cursed as he stumbled once or twice, but kept going, through the snowstrom to find shelter he knew was nearby. As the Base started to come into sight, he suddenly had to stop and cough. Red drops of blood stained his claws at that, and he could not help but curse again, reluctantly setting off again.

_She lied to me. Double-crossed me. Had to keep my trust going, didn't she?_

His purple fur was becoming soaked with the snowflakes, and he was aware that he was cold, despite the thick muffler, coat, and boots he wore. But he had none of those things in mind right now, as he kept on walking.

_(Fucking liar)_

He stumbled again, this time fully falling onto the thick blanket of snow.

_(Bringing me out here and stabbing me)_

For a moment, he just lay there, wishing he could just curl up and die. He had been defeated; humilliated, backstabbed, and betrayed. His dignity couldn't stand for that.

_(Leaving me to die)_

She had been his friend.. his only friend, to be honest. And she'd betrayed him. Calling him out to a place in nowhere and leaving him to die.

He stood up slowly, stumbling towards the base. He made the few steps in, and collapsed onto a chair, closing his eyes wearily. After a few minutes, he threw off his coart and muffler, checking the wound on his arm. The wound was still bleeding quite badly, and he wrapped a bandage around it after dabbing the wound with ointment.

Sighing, he reached out to the cupboard for a bottle of rum, and uncorked the bottle, taking a long swig. The sudden rush of alcohol stung his throat, and he coughed up some more blood, wiping it away on a towel.

"Pneumonia," He whispered, his voice hoarse. "Just great..."

He lay down on the couch, bottle still in hand, and closed his eyes.

_Goddamn Leorina... she's the reason I'm in it so deep._

-------------------------

Janga angstyness. Out of all the ficcies I've written, this is more like the real Janga, I think. I like it.


	6. 91: Orange

**Disclaimer:** Intro.

**Author's Note:** After watching my lovely cat toss around in its sleep, I was inspired. This is Challenge 91, 'Orange'. Characters used are Guntz, Klonoa, Tat and Leorina.

-----------------------

"Klonoa, I'm not going to tell you again." The hunter growled. "Just eat the goddamned thing."

"But I'm a cabbit, Guntz..." Klonoa whined. "I hate oranges!"

"Look, if you're not going to eat it, you might be pushing up the daisies same time next month. Want to do that?"

"No..."

"Just eat the damn orange!" Guntz shouted. "If you don't want to die!"

The door opened, and Tat came floating inside, followed by Leorina.

"What's going on here?" She asked. "In case you haven't noticed, it's actually midnight? And there are people who actually want to sleep?" She sighed, adjusting her hairdressing. "Keep it down, will you please - Pango's getting a headache and so's Chipple."

"Go screw yourself." Guntz growled quietly. "I'm not moving from here until he eats that damn thing."

"... Why... are you exactly forcing Klonoa to eat an orange? As Tat here knows, that's one thing all cats hate." True to her word, Tat had floated out, and was retching violently outside from the sight of the orange lying on the table. Leorina sighed again.

"Look, do whatever you want. Just stop trying to rape each other during that time, alright?" With that, the Sky Pirate departed, shaking her head. They could hear her talking to Tat:

"You okay, Tat? That orange making you sick?"

"What orange?" Tat gasped.

"... Why were you retching, then?"

"Oh, sorry." Tat's voice was getting fainter. "It was a hairball..."

Guntz sweatdropped, and then sank down, taking the orange in his hands. "Fine, then. I'll peel it for you." With several quick movements, he had the peel off the orange, and gave a slice to Klonoa. "Come on, you can do it."

Klonoa took the slice reluctantly, and closing his eyes, bit into it.

"... It's.. actually quite nice.." He murmured in surprise, and grabbed another slice and ate that one up too. Soon, he'd finished the orange, and lay down with a meek expression on his face.

"I told you." Guntz said calmly as he cleared the peel away.

"It's not fair, though... middle of the night isn't exactly the right time to try new foods."

Guntz merely raised an eyebrow.

"It's not my fault if you'd decided to play Truth or Dare with Garlen and that came out as your dare."

--------------------

Cats actually hate oranges. At least, my one does. Try trapping them with orange peel around a garden. They absolutely hate the smell. So if you sprinkle orange juice around your dustbin, or leave some orange peel out, cats won't come and rootle around in your garbage bag.

Heh.


	7. 18: Roleplaying

**Disclaimer:** Intro.

**Author's Note: **This is for Challenge 18, 'Roleplaying'. Characters used are the Hero Trio and some more random people.

--------------------------

"Is this really a good idea?" Pango asked himself.

"Of course it is!" A voice called from the changing-rooms. "That burger treat means a lot to me! Guntz and I've got to compete!" A pause. "And I'm going to kick his ass!"

"I doubt that." Another voice called from the opposite changing-rooms. "You are nothing compared to me."

"Shut up, Guntz."

"Who started it?" The voice drawled, and then a door closed.

Pango scratched his head in confusion, and turned to the audience. "As you all know, Guntz and Klonoa are competing for one thing: who gets to pay the bill in the restaurant they'll go to eat in a few hours. They're roleplaying as characters which are to be revealed later. The five judges will give a mark out of ten for each of the contestants, making fifty the full mark. Whoever gets less pays."

After a few minutes of waiting, Klonoa slid onstage, dressed as Invader Zim. For a moment, the audience was hushed up, until squeals erupted from the audience, screaming that Klonoa was cute.

"Thank you, ladies and gentleman," Klonoa grinned. "I could have done something even better and act out a fight sequence between crossover characters. Like, shall I say, the Street Fighter games. But you know what, the only reason I could not do so was because_ Dib steals all my parts_!" He shouted the last bit with certain annoyance. "_Tramp_!"

There was quite a bout of laughter at this, as the judges marked out their scores. Two eights, two sevens and one nine. That added up to thirty-nine.

Klonoa sure had a good start, and the audience cheered once more.

"Hey, baby," A sudden voice drawled sexily from the other side of the stage.

"Guntz?! How dare you steal my act!" Klonoa cried.

"Oh, stuff it, darlin'. It's time for my big number." With that, Guntz the Bounty Hunter came onstage - but was he?

At first glance, it was a woman; a beautiful, flowing blonde at that. But a closer look revealed that beneath the bright blue, relaxed eyes, there still lay a kind of sharpness that confirmed it was Guntz alright. He was dressed in a black, tight dress and fishnet tights, along with a pair of high heels.

"Good evening, gentlemen. And obstacles for those gentlemen." He announced, his voice low and sexy like an alto singer. A bout of laughter and some cheers went up among the audience, but they quickly fell silent, wondering what was next.

"My name is Lucy the Slut." Another bout of clapping and laughter.

"Sure, I've been a bad girl all my life, but hey, I was just waiting for the right man to come along. And now I've found him." 'Lucy' smiled softly. "He's cute, he's lovely, and what's more, he's loaded." The hunter whipped around in Klonoa's direction quite suddenly.

"Hey, baby!"

The audience fell over in stitches.

"Yeah, you over there. It's me, Lucy. I've been trying to get your attention for weeks now..." Without warning, he burst into song.

"_I can make you feel speciaaaal..._" He sang. "_When it sucks to be you..._"

It was the best performance anyone had ever seen; even the judges watched, spellbound. Guntz finished his verse and went into a soft foxtrot around the stage, showing off his impressive bust. He twirled his hips in a wildly erotic thrust, and the fangirls went crazy.

Guntz looked back at Klonoa, who stared at him, and winked.

"Yeah, they're real," He whispered sultrily, and walked back to center stage.

The fangirls went wild at the whole performance; even some of the most dedicated Klonoa fangirls ripped their headbands off and rushed outside to buy a new red jacket like the ones Guntz owned. The judges took no notice; Guntz was simply too sexy as a woman.

"_When Lolo's not looking, I'll slip you my card-_" Guntz was singing, but only a few heard it.

In a couple of seconds, Guntz's performance was over. The judges gave him full marks; fifty out of a total of fifty. Guntz had won so easily, and so naturally, that it was almost unbeliveable. Fans were crowding into the changing-room areas, screaming for an autograph. Pango and the judges had a hard time ushering them out.

Meanwhile, Klonoa was still throwing questions at the hunter, who was now taking off the feathered boa he had worn around his shoulders.

"How in Lunatea did you get a bust like that?! I mean, they must be size C at least!"

"Size D, dear Klo'." Guntz smirked. "Tissues are the answers to everything."

Klonoa groaned.

----------------------

Yep, this one was a drabble poking fun at the fanbase that has been steadily ignoring Klonoa. They're using Guntz as a sex object in most of the stories/fanart, and I just don't like that. Guntz is actually a deep character. We don't need Mary-Sues here in this fandom. I'm fully against M-S's, and I'm determined to keep this section free of OCs that don't do much and Mary-Sues. OCs are cool. I admit that. When written well, OCs are cool. I can't write OCs well, I prefer to work with what's been given.

But a creative mind is no reason for a perfectly good OC to be turned into a Mary-Sue.

When I see those kind of fics, I just report them, regardless of fandom. I even flame them if I really have to. That's the way I am. I hate ignorant writers who don't learn and listen the first time and keep writing OCs, destroying fandoms. Look at the Harry Potter section, for God's sake. That section's been destroyed.

I'm not a very patient person when it comes to Mary-Sues.

So if you want an OC, or want to write about one of the characters, do it well. Don't turn the character completely different. Even if they're OOC, it has to be within a certain limit. Guntz will always hate Janga and vice versa. In an AU, that may not be so, but Guntz still has to retain his pessimistic, cruel, sarcastic and somewhat perverted character.

... Alright, that was a rant.

And I've been getting into Invader Zim recently... I can just imagine Klonoa roleplaying as Zim. O.o He was out of character... I'm sorry for Zim fans out there...

In case you wondered who the judges were, they were Leorina, Tat, Popka, Chipple and Lolo.


	8. 49: Fiesta

**Disclaimer:** Intro.

**Author's Note:** This drabble's just a quiet, homely style, fit for reading with a nice, hot cup of tea and a biscuit. This is for Challenge 49, 'Fiesta'. Characters used are mainly Lolo.

---------------------

The cherry blossoms were falling.

Lolo blinked and shook her head, seeing the pearl-white, and pink petals fall from her hat. Walking under a cherry grove like this in March would always give the same results; she would come out, petals falling off her hat, the white-pink petals whirling around her.

The Sakura Fiesta was due soon.

The cherry groves were blossoming, and before long, a festival would start in this very road. Lolo vaguely wondered what would the events be this year; it only came once every year, after all, and the petals would be gone quite soon. But the fiesta made her feel lonely - she saw couples, walking hand in hand every year, and that made her depressed.

Still, it was better than nothing. This time, there would be a lot more people taking part, as this year the weather had been quite warm.

She smiled faintly to herself as she thought about Popka. He would probably chase Tat around, screaming for various bits such as cotton candy and pastry. It was always entertaining to see him like that, and everyone knew it.

Lolo had the feeling that Popka actually liked Tat, and that the spirit-kitten felt the same. But they were both too stubborn to admit it, and that was the way it would stay.

-----

The day of the Sakura Fiesta arrived. Lolo walked down the road with Klonoa and Popka, talking about the events that would happen soon. Not many people were at the road yet, but it was getting steadily busy, what with people setting up stalls.

"So what's going on this year?"

"They're lighting the lamps across Jugkettle," Lolo replied. "And as for here, people'll collect some sakura leaves to use as popuri, or buy them in a little bag. Look." She pointed to the far end, where they saw Chipple collecting up the petals and blossoms. "Chipple's early. He'll have the best ones, in my opinion."

"And what else?"

"Fireworks are at the very end, so it'll be at dawn or something." Popka put in. "And there are _countless_ things that we can't possibly list."

"It's different every year." Lolo smiled, a faraway one, and then the three set to work in helping the people set up the stalls.

-----

Lolo walked through the road for the fifth time that day. She was alone this time. Klonoa, Chipple and Popka were off to explore and buy some things, Leorina and Tat were trying their luck on the slots, and the adults were all inside a giant tent, talking and having a feast in general.

Lolo suddenly spotted a small stall with a few people crowded around it. Curious, she walked over and looked - a large tank filled with water stood on a table, with beautiful baubles, decorations, figures and sakura leaves floating on the surface. Each item had a little kind of hook, or hole in it, and you had to pay for a thread and hook to try to fish out the item of your choice. Only one go was allowed for each hook and thread, and if you failed, you had to pay again.

The young priestess looked around the tank, now highly interested. She spotted a perfect bauble, coloured a beautiful gold and with highlights of pink here and there. She glanced at the price. Not too much. Oh well, she could have a go or two.

She paid the stall-keeper, and recieved a hook and thread. She noticed how delicate the thread was, and the hook was unnaturally thin; but this came as no surprise. After all, having the thread and hook to normal size would make the game too easy, wouldn't it?

Lolo gently rached out, hooking the bauble. It moved around continuously, and the hook was much too fiddly, so it took quite some time before she had the bauble hooked firmly. Just as gently, she started to lift it out of the water - but a couple of seconds later, when it was barely out of the water, the hook gave way, and the bauble slipped back into the water again.

"Aw..." Lolo muttered. She sighed, reaching for her wallet. She would have to pay yet _again_, and there was no proof that she'd get lucky this time...

"You want that gold and pink one?" A famillar voice suddenly said from behind her. Lolo gasped and turned around, seeing Shinigami Guntz clad in a plain kimono. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well? Is that the one you want?"

"Oh- yes..." Guntz nodded and paid the stall-keeper for a hook and thread. Without hesitation, he apprached the tank and located the bauble, where his nimble fingers quickly set to work with hooking. He did it so lightly, so effectively, that the water never moved around the bauble. Everyone crowded around the stall, including Lolo, watched in fascination.

After the bauble was hooked up, Guntz lifted it out of the water gently, and this time it didn't fall down. Lolo could hear the people's exclamations of amazement, and found herself smiling brightly as well. Guntz glanced at her, smirked and handed the thread back to the stall-keeper while he held out the golden bauble to her.

"Thank you!" She smiled, and took the bauble with both hands. It was smooth and round, varnished cleanly. It would make a great decoration in her somewhat bleak house.

"Does it mean that much to you?" The hunter looked rather emotionless, but behind his eyes Lolo could sense some pride. "No problem."

"Not many people have been that kind to me..." Lolo murmured to herself as she tucked the bauble neatly in her pocket.

"That's life." Guntz answered calmly. "But people won't be kind to you unless you're kind to them. That's about the most important thing I learnt since I started living here." He leaned against a sakura tree. "That's usually how it works. There are people who take advantage of that, I know, but in general the world works like that."

"I understand, Guntz... and thanks." A breeze shook the branches above them, and a few petals and a whole sakura blossom landed on Guntz's hair. Lolo laughed as the hunter looked irritated.

"I'll do it." Lolo brushed the petals off, and was about to pick the blossom out of his hair when the hunter reached up and took it out. He examined it, and started to twirl the blossom softly.

"Here." And then, he reached out to gently put the blossom in Lolo's hair. He nodded, gave her a soft, genuine smile, and then walked off into the crowd.

Lolo stood there, quite stunned, but then she smiled as well. She felt the reassuring weight of the bauble in her pocket, and started to walk back to her friends. All the way, her smile stayed on her face.

This year wasn't such a lonely year after all.

------------------------

They actually do have those little stalls in Japan Sakura Fiestas. That bauble was based on my own - I had a go at that particular event. It's simple, but popular. I tried three times and succeded once. x.x My bauble's black and gold, with blue highlights.

It's really pretty.

Sakura Fiestas... ah, the nostalgia.


	9. 79: Working Hard

**Disclaimer:** Intro.

**Author's Note: **This is for Challenge 79, 'Working Hard'. Characters used are Leorina, Klonoa, Lolo and Jillius-san gets a brief cameo.

---------------------------

"He will, I tell you." Leorina's voice echoed all the way up to his room. "He'll tell us."

"I bet he won't. He's always too busy anyway." Lolo's voice shot back.

"What do you expect? He's naturally busy!" The door burst open. "Hey, Jillius-san!"

Silence.

"Is he home?" Lolo looked around the well-furnished house. There was no sign of life. Bu then, suddenly footsteps echoed on the floor above, and the next second, Jillius himself stood on the stairs, looking rather annoyed and holding a quill.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked irritably.

"Geez, we just wanted to ask you something." Leorina said. "How do you say 'I am going to the library' in French?"

Jillius seemed rather surprised at that. "Why? Why the hell would you want to know something like that?"

"You don't want to know."

The young man shrugged and thought for a moment. "_Je vais aller a la bibliotheque_." He said calmly.

Leorina's smile stretched wider, while Lolo slumped.

"Thank you, Jillius!" Leorina waved and went out with Lolo. Jillius stared after them for a while.

"Alright..." He mumured as he went back to his study.

-----

"You see? I told you he'd tell us, even though he's working hard." Leorina laughed. "Now pay up, Lolo."

"But that's not fair, Leorina!" Lolo protested. "I'm skint already without you ripping off my money as well! I've only got them left to survive for this week!" She held out five dreamstones. "I should never have taken that bet with you..."

"Alright then, I'll take three instead of four, like you promised." The Sky Pirate reached out, but Lolo shook her head and held the dreamstones tight in her hands, refusing to succumb to Leorina's pressure.

"Two?" Leorina offered, but Lolo still shook her head.

"How about none?" Lolo said sarcastically, and before the Sky Pirate could say anything, she ran off.

Leorina was left standing there meekly, unable to believe that she had been cheated out of a bet by a young priestess younger than her. Her shock was so great that she hardly noticed a certain cabbit walking up to her.

"Hey, Leo." Klonoa exclaimed happily, but his smile faded as he saw her downhearted face. "What's the matter?"

"I can't believe it." She murmured. "A _priestess_ just cheated me out of a bet."

"What priestess?" Klonoa looked confused, but then it clicked. "Lolo?! You charged _her_ in a bet?!" He cried. "_Leo_!!"

Leorina, not wanting a fight, quickly told Klonoa of the situation.

"Well, I think Lolo acted fairly." Klonoa sniffed. "At least she worked hard for those dreamstones. You tried to take it off her."

"Why did she agree to her bet, then?" Leorina shot back.

"What do you know of working hard, Leo? All you do is to steal stuff!"

"Well, you never do combat! All you do is to rely on your ring! What are you without that thing? Can you fight without it?" Leorina jeered, stuck her tongue out and started to run off. Klonoa followed in hot pursuit, and they ran for a while, neither side giving up.

That was until they bumped into an old man.

"Hey, children!" The man croaked, stepping back. "What's going on?"

They began speaking at once.

"Tell Leorina to stop her ridiculous 'Work hard without your Wind Ring' plan-"

"Tell Klonoa to stop his ridiculous 'Work hard for your daily bread' plan-"

"CHILDREN!!" The man cried. The two shut their mouths and looked incredulously at him.

"What can I say? I've lived through it all. The fighting, the famine, plagues that swept Lunatea..." The old man sighed and drew a hand over his face. "That's working hard. The fact that you're alive means that. Working hard is to survive, nothing more and nothing less."

"Oh..." Leorina dropped her gaze. "Well... maybe Klonoa... you're right. At least you _fight_."

The man smiled warily and started to walk off.

"Excuse me?" Klonoa called after him. "How old are you, sir?"

The man didn't look back, but he still replied.

"Twenty-five."

Leorina and Klonoa stood dumbstruck for a long while.

"Let's forget that this conversation ever happened, Leo." Klonoa murmured.

Leorina nodded.

--------------------

O.o

I don't know what the hell is supposed to go on here. I really don't. I'm sorry.


	10. 90: Fire

**Disclaimer:** Intro.

**Author's Note:** This is for Challenge 90, 'Fire'. Characters used are Klonoa and Guntz.

Thank you for the inspiration, my dear flamer, or review no. 15. This one's for you.

---------------------

"Hey, look at this, Guntz." Klonoa called to the hunter, who was reading a book. "This person sure is a retard."

"What?" Guntz came over, putting down his book. "Who's a retard?"

"It's in this fic." Klonoa pointed to the review. "The author's sure insane, but at least she doesn't insert Mary-Sues..." He shuddered. "Anything's better than those Mary-Sues, I swear it. And this girl.. or guy...'s got some issues with the author."

"A flame?" Guntz was reading through the drabbles. "Sweet, she likes crossdressing? And she's a critic of fiction that doesn't belong in their proper sections?" The hunter chuckled. "She's damned honest, and her writing's improving, I guess."

"And look what this person said to her." Klonoa pointed to the 'Reviews' button, and clicked it. The screen refreshed.

'This flame is courtesy of Kelly L. Crutcher. Be sure to thank her for being such a dumbass as to letting me flame you from her favorites list.

And now, your flame:

Good God. A fucking piece of shit from my ass could write better than this. How old are you? Five? Six?

What the fuck is wrong with you that you think you can write a story people want to read? The only people that like this crack-out piece of shit are other inbreds like you.

Please, do the rest of humanity a favor and never, ever write anything again.

Just to make sure, maybe you should jump off a cliff.

Got it?

Good.

F/R'

"... Has this girl or guy got a brain?" Guntz sweatdropped. "So how old is this author?"

"Thirteen. I saw her profile page. And she's Korean." Klonoa sighed. "What's up with this society nowadays? Has this girl done anything to this flamer?" He checked the 'flamer''s profile page. "Nothing."

"That settles it then." Guntz said calmly. "I hope this author gave this flamer some tongue-lashing." He stretched his limbs. "Now, Klonoa, shall we print this flame out and set it on fire? It'll be fun. And besides, this flamer deserves it."

Klonoa was already printing out the flame page. "Get the magnifying glass, Guntz. We'll start from the word 'dumbass' and work our way from there."

Guntz stared at Klonoa, and a smile spread over his face.

"God, Klo', you're sure sadistic." He grinned. "Nothing like slow burning, hmm?"

"Sure." The cabbit smiled also. He passed the mouse over to Guntz. "Thanks. I'll start first and you burn the word 'cliff'. I'll burn the swearwords first, they're so bad they just seem sad and pointless. Meanwhile, it's your turn to search for other flames."

"Harry Potter section, Klo'?" Guntz drawled lazily as he clicked the mouse.

"Damn straight."

--------------------

That was so fun. Flames are named that way for a reason, F/R. Thank you for providing me and others with entertainment. Now have a nice life, while we laugh and burn your flame as if it never existed. Goodbye, baby, and never set your feet in this section again. You're polluting this Klonoa section.

I love dealing with flamers.


	11. 44: Sound Effect

**Disclaimer:** Intro.

**Author's Note: **This is for Challenge 44, 'Sound Effect'. Characters used are Klonoa and Guntz.

Very odd, mind.

----------------------------

Klonoa panted heavily as he stood up, painfully facing his opponent. He clutched his ring closer, torn between despair and courage.

'I can't do this..' He thought. 'He's just too... damn strong!'

His opponent backed up in his motorcycle as Klonoa stood there, and sneered.

"Too weak to follow me?" He jeered. "Weaklings like you aren't worth my time!"

"I'm no weakling!" Klonoa shouted, and fired a Wind Bullet. The hunter riding on the motorcycle gave a surprised gasp as the bullet whirled past his head, but soon narrowed his eyes and aimed a gun at the cabbit.

"You'll get killed for that!"

"I don't think so!" Klonoa shouted, and dodged around. As he kept on moving to dodge the shower of bullets, he couldn't help but notice one odd thing; there seemed to be some kind of pipe/flute music playing in the background. But there was no one around who was playing any instruments; what was going on?

"Stop." He said quietly.

Nothing changed.

"STOP, DAMMIT!!"

"What's up your butt?" The hunter stopped firing and looked very annoyed. "What do you want, then?"

"Who's playing the music?"

"What music?" He listened. Sure, there was flute music playing in the background. "Is that some kind of Breezegale folk tune?"

"No, there's no one around here except Moos!"

"Then.." The hunter stiffened, sudden panic in his eyes. "Who's... playing this...?

"And why's the ground all evenly spaced and all brownish? Breezegale only has fields for miles around!" Klonoa cried, scuffing the dirt with his boots.

They both looked at each other.

And screamed.

The two quickly leapt to it and fled the site, still screaming, until the sound faded away.

-----

A few minutes later, the director came out. He looked around at the deserted battle area and sighed.

"Them two won't ever learn..." He muttered.

"Cut!!"

---------------------------------------

Yep. The ones who played Heroes should understand this.


	12. 96: Puppy

**Disclaimer: **Intro.

**Author's Note: **This one is the 96th theme, 'Puppy', using Lolo as the main character.

------

I walk through the rain, hands in my pockets, shivering and hunched against the rain. It doesn't matter much to me; nothing does. Today's been just as tiring. The rain washes against my bruises, soothing them, but I don't care. All I want is to get home - what am I thinking? 'Home' is not in my vacabulary.

The Sky Temple is not a home, but it's the only place I have.

It's a place like home, I suppose, but I dare not go there again. They beat me again today... I don't know how I'm going to keep going like this. That is no home, not even a temple... it's a prison inhabited by beautiful, but poisonous girls wanting to be priestesses. The High Priestess is kind, but I fear she's dead to me - she cares none for what torment I go through. And that girl. What was her name again? It slipped my mind. She's the one who normally starts it all off. If by some heavenly chance she falls into the waterway, like I did once, chances are I'll feel sorry for the waterway, as this hideous-minded girl dares to lie there and defile the water around her.

As I continue to walk, drowning in my misery and loathing for the Goddess Claire who neither seems to know nor care, I almost don't hear the piteous whining of a small animal shivering, clinging to the wall, its fur soaked with water and dirty.

I stop and go back, uncurling the little creature. It's a little puppy, lost and nearly frozen like I am. I'm aware my hands are much too cold to properly hold him, but I pick the puppy up and continue on my journey towards the Sky Temple. It whimpers and shivers in my hands, and I tuck it into my arms, patting its head. It shifts a bit and then curls up comfortably, no longer whimpering. I do have a heart after all - contrary to those priestesses.

When I reach the entrance of the area, where there is a shelter, I put down the puppy gently. It shakes the water from its fur and looks up at me, his big, black eyes seemingly grateful. He barks softly at me, not hostile but asking for something.

"I don't have much." I whisper to the puppy. "I can't give you more."

It cocks its head to the side and keeps on looking at me. I scratch behind his ear, and he lays his head on my lap. He likes it.

"Okay now?"

When I stop petting him, he climbs up to my lap and looks directly up at me, his paws resting on my stomach.

"I'm not much to look at." I murmur again. I try to remember what I looked like; I haven't looked at myself for ages. I visualize a face, pale with large blue eyes, bruised, amber hair wet and sticking out everywhere in messy strings. Not the most beautiful thing in the world. Well, I'm an eyeful, sure.

"I'm not pretty. I could have been, but I doubt it - they just bruised and taunted me here."

Another soft bark.

"Are you hungry?"

I search in my pockets for any scraps of food. There's a piece of string, a crumpled note I was supposed to deliever to one of the priestesses. I throw it away in the rain. I couldn't care less about the priestesses now. I come across a soft piece of bread from today's lunch, mindlessly put there when I was called for prayers.

"It's not much at all, but it's all I have."

I hold it out to the puppy. He takes it, gnawing on it hungrily, tearing off little bits.

"Glad you like it."

He looks at me with liquid black eyes, and barks at me once more.

"Hmmm?"

He curls up next to me, and I notice that a part of his tail's missing. Maybe it got caught. Maybe he was injured. I don't know. He's like me in a way. Except he's not getting beaten up, he doesn't have to pray endlessly, and he doesn't have to get taunted every single day.

To be honest, I'd rather be this little puppy.

'Well, sucks to you, Lolo.' My conscience says. 'You're not the scrawny, little puppy. You're Lolo, a miserable young girl who no one cares about. Get it right.'

But it's not my fault, is it?

I look back at the puppy. He looks at me, finishing what little food I've given him, and barks softly again, as if in gratitude. He climbs up to my lap again and places his paws around my neck, rubbing softly against my cheek. He laps at my face, tickling me. A smile comes onto my face, a true, genuine one, and he hops off, satisfied with himself. He nods at me and starts back into the rain, running. I watch him, his little golden body standing out from all the dingy grey buildings. He looks back at me and I wave.

With a twitch of his tail and another bark, he turns a corner and out of my sight. I look at the corner for a long time. I miss the puppy already.

He's a tough little thing, I'll give him that.

But he's not the only one who can be tough.

I smile again, dust my dress and start to walk back into the Temple, new confidence and happiness awoken in me. I owe a small, golden puppy for that, I suppose.

The rain fades away into a mist, and the sun comes out, lighting my way.

I'm not alone.

-----------------

Lolo's POV... writing it was hard. She sounds too mature for her age, but then it was a mature, quiet story.


	13. 57: Rock

**Disclaimer:** Intro.

**Author's Note:** This one is the 57th theme, 'Rock', using Pango as the main character.

------------------------

It's always odd, how people seem to turn to me for support.

I listen to people. I listen and offer consolations to Klonoa, who's worried that his love interest won't like him. I listen to Lolo, who's fed up of all the taunts made t her by the cruel priestesses in the Sky Temple. I console Guntz, who's depressed and suicidal often, telling him that the world isn't as cruel as he thinks. I can quiet Chipple when he's discouraged, I can reassure Leorina that Lunatea will accept her. I can even listen to the Moos, although they don't understand me, I can still feel their blissful optimism.

I'm the strong one. The responsible, mature one. The unbreakable rock in the midst of everyone else's turmoil.

But sometimes, I want people to listen to_ me._

I can trust Jillius for that. He's as young as the others, only about five years senior of Guntz, but he understands. He's such a mature one, despite his age; I have a feeling that he's gone through so much that he knows all too well of the torment this world suffers. He's the only person besides Boris who has seen me weep. And he's the only one who can understand why. Jillius knows that I'm sensitive on the inside, although I'm far more mature and experienced in life than the others. He knows that although I'm wonderful at giving advice to others, I have no idea how to listen to myself. Thank the Goddess Claire for him - I just wish he was here more often. But it's not something I can help - he's already got far too much responsibilites. Without him and Boris I might just break down some day.

I don't let Jillius see me break down often. After all, I'm quite controlled most of the time. I push everything aside, letting those little things pile up on top of each other, until I can't take it anymore. Then the floodgates open, and my heart pours out through tears. Jillius saw it happen a few times, and Boris as well. They're the only ones who truly know.

Everyone comes to me, Pango, for advice, but hardly anyone stops and thinks that sometimes, their own rock needs to be listened to. Sometimes, when Boris is asleep and Jillius is away on his duties, I lie awake and wonder if that's all I am to the others; a rock, to be used at their various whims.

It's all my fault, I suppose.

I don't let them know that I have feelings other than sympathy and compassion. I don't let them know that I'm not always cheerful and helpful, and wish that I can stop take caring of them for once and take care of myself. If I look sad, they stop and ask me what's wrong. I smile and say that I'm fine.

All beacuse rocks aren't supposed to cry.

------------------------

I really identify with Pango with this one. I don't let people know that I'm not invincible. Only a few people know.

I can't write a rant at the moment. I don't have the energy to.


	14. 75: Crisis

**Disclaimer:** Intro.

**Author's Note:** This one is the 75th theme, 'Crisis'. Janga-centric.

Let your imagination wander for this one.

------------

I don't know what I'm doing here. I'm hiding. I don't know how long I can stay for in here, why I'd chosen this dump of a place, or even if I'd get out alive.

It's Leorina's fault.

Bitch.

Look at me, the Poison Claw, hiding in an alleyway behind a dustbin. I can hear the cops. They'll start coming in here soon.

Talk of the devil. One's come in. If he comes any closer, then...

I'll just run for it.

Here goes.

Yeah, I'm running now. I knew my cover was going to be blown anyway. I can't last long in Volk City. Having a price on your goddamn head doesn't exactly help your reputation and ability to hide out. I can't stay here - as sickening as it is, I suppose I should disguise myself and seek sanctuary in the Sky Temple. Although I have no idea how to go there.

I don't know where I'm going.

Like I said, it's all Leorina's fault.

Bitch.

It wasn't always like this, I swear. I was kind to her and she was kind to me. We used to go on missions together, share things, even decide together which kind of bastards to kill. She had this odd way of killing people I liked - throwing knives. My claws have the same effect on people. They're just messier.

So we two identified with each other at that time. When did it go all wrong? I'll tell you when. It was right after that Moon mission where I tried to kill that son-of-a-bitch. What was the name of that whelp again? Guntz, was it? Anyway, I fucked up. I fell into a crevasse, managed to poison some little cat who was travelling around with the bastard, and generally that was about it.

It wasn't the crevasse I was worried about. I knew that that one led to the Lunar Base - I just wanted to kill the whelp before making my escape. Anyway, when I fell down there, sozzled, tired, pissed off and in need of a good whiskey and soda, I got no sympathy whatsoever. Garlen didn't care really, Joka was dead - where the fuck's that bastard when I need him? - and Leorina was left.

She was furious.

Not because I failed to kill that kid, mind you... it was _because _I'd attacked him in the first place. Turned out she had a soft spot for him.

Well, really. Call herself a member of our conspiracy? When things like this come into place, feelings don't matter. Nothing much does. You go out there, finish your mission any way you can, and come back. End of story. How exactly can you act efficiently when your heart isn't in it in the first place? You can't. No wonder she refused to go anywhere near that kid to finish the mission.

So she vowed to hate me forever. That's another stupid thing about her; she keeps grudges all too well. I swear she never forgets. I can still remember what she screamed at me that day:

"_I hate you, Janga the Poison Claw! I'll always hate you right till the end of time!_"

Stupid, sassy remark. But - damnit - it hurt to see her say that to me. Yes, I know. I turned soft during the time she was in my team. I liked her, to be honest - young, fiery, hot-tempered and badmouthed. Almost like a younger female version of me. Of course, she was quite pretty too.

And after that, she kept her word. She never talked to me and flat out refused to join any missions, prefering to go solo. Garlen agreed with her, agreed that she needed to be more independant; so he gave her a lot of solo missions, with only that annoying cat-spirit for company. Her name was Tat, wasn't it? Anyway, Tat and I fought for some time before Leorina turned that way towards me. She turned a little bit more sympathetic and helpful after that, and I owe her right now for giving me temporary shelter.

This building really should be good enough.

I hope I can stay for a week or so in hideout here. Tat brought some rations and - ah, there's whiskey. I'll just have a quick glass, then.

Tat's not that bad, I suppose. We're cats, fuckit, we're cats and we fight all the time - but she's not that bad.

Leorina's the treacherous one.

The girl called me out yesterday. Said that she wanted to make up for what happened. When I got there, I didn't find her - I found a group of police bastards waiting for me. She had tried to backstab me and turn me into the cops.

I wasn't having any of that, was I?

Dammit, I still smell of blood. I never liked the stench, and it feels like it's seeping into me. Fuck. Just great.

So I don't know where I'll go next. I'm stuck in here as long as circumstances allow me, and then if this cover is blown I honestly have no idea where to go. I'm safe for now; this building's been empty since forever. I can stay here and be safe, as the cops won't come out this far.

I can't stay in Volk much longer.

Great, it's snowing outside. That's a mixed blessing, I suppose. The cops can't find me but I won't be able to escape either. I stare at the snow, hating everything - Garlen, Guntz, Leorina, even myself for getting in this deep.

Some fucking crisis I'm in.

And like I said, it's all Leorina's fault.

Bitch.

------------------------------

I'm not exactly sure what the pairing is in this story, or if there's any at all. I intended it to be as open-ended as possible. It's a dark piece and I think there's an odd sadness there somewhere - a practice for writing Janga, I should say.

Repetition makes the world go around.


	15. 26: Solitude

**Disclaimer:** Intro.

**Author's Note: **This one is the 26th theme, 'Solitude'. Jillius-san soliloquy and it gives an impression of just how terribly twisted and driven mad people can get when lonely.

---------------

I've always been alone. Well, 'always' is a strong word, perhaps; I did have a father, I have friends. No, not friends.

Companions, I remind myself.

Not outwardly. Not physically. I don't live on my own. I share one huge place with others. I talk and chat with other people. I go out often.

But I am alone. Definitely alone, definitely residing in solitude.

Alone. I have no idea why that word haunts me so, even after all those years. I look at the people around me. Everyone I can see has some kind of company around them. That wasn't what I was born for. I was never meant to enjoy companionship.

It's my duty, I remind myself.

Alone. Adjective. Apart from or separated from others. Simillar words are single, solitude, solitary...

It fits me perfectly. Klonoa once described me as cold, aloof and generally not social. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be offended; it all seemed so true to me. I am his exact opposite. I'm not outgoing. I'm not energetic nor enthusiastic. My sense of humour - do I have any? Yes. Sarcastic, dry yet with a dash of oddly twisted logic; that's what my personality is like. That is what I am and there's no way I can change now.

I am not antisocial. I genuinely treasure friendship - but still keep them at arm's length because...

Because what?

I'm afraid, I guess.

It's dangerous to be close to me. I don't like to see people getting hurt. Quite frankly, I don't think I can stand to see another death, another peril. That's what's wrong with me. People see a responsible adult when they look at me. But there still is a teenager inside. The ordeal a few months confused me as to what is right and what is wrong. I have a rather disoriented view of what's morally right and what isn't.

Because, in the end - what is right isn't necessarily moral.

I am twenty-one. I can still lead a good life, stop withdrawing into my shell. It's not too late to restart my life. I don't want to be alone anymore.

But I don't want to hurt anyone either.

Every day I become concious of just how powerful I really am. It frightens me; much as I hate to admit it, it frightens me. To the point where I believe that I am insane.

I can't live like this any longer. Either I die and leave this world, or I stop being withdrawn and take a chance. Neither of those options seem preferable at this moment. So I have no choice. I have to keep on going like this for an eternity.

Only things who can see me, who can accept me as I am is nature.

I walk out of my room, down into the garden. It's a beautiful night, the lawn strewn with dewdrops, silent and undisturbed in peaceful harmony. I wonder what it would be like to become part of this; eternal silence, eternal bliss, perhaps? A Flying Moo flutters down and lands on the lawn, pecking on the ground. It doesn't fear me standing there. Moos are blissful, optimistic creatures, although they can become a tad ferocious when angered. And they are social, happy creatures also.

I shouldn't be able to understand them. I shouldn't feel sympathy and kindness toward Moos. But I do.

If I can understand unreasonable creatures, why can I not understand people?

All is out of balance, I think. I walk back up to my room and over to the balcony where such a view greets me; tonight however, it's all covered in endless darkness. I press my fingers onto the glass that surrounds the balcony, seeing the faint night mist over Priamill. It will drift over to this city tonight.

Would I be here tomorrow to see it?

Maybe I shall end it all tonight as well. I can be free.

And my solitude by the window will be no more.

I shall never talk, never come out of this room again. I shall never be who I was. Not again. The torment could not be worse.

Oh, my friends, forgive me.

----------

That's what loneliness can do to people, I guess... it drives them mad. It really sucks to be lonely.

I'll come back soon, dears.


	16. 83: Keyboard

**Disclaimer:** Intro.

**Author's Note:** This one is the 83rd theme, 'Keyboard'. Character? Just guess.

It was based on a drabble I read ages ago, and seeing as it's morning here with two minutes to spare until I dash off to school, this was written very quickly. Hope you like it.

----------------------

He sighed heavily, frowning, fingers hovering over his keyboard. Too much of an hassle, he thought; he should have known, but he'd chosen to ignore it and he was paying this way.

In the end it was necessary, he supposed; people only cared about who he was and not what he had to say. One hand leapt over to the mouse and subconciously deleted two messages visible in one corner of the screen. The first said: _"I luv u lets get married" _and the second said _"Die bitch and go to hell you stupid murderer"_. Of course, the original messages were more complicated and difficult to read, and endorsed with emoticons, but that was beside the point.

_ilovegunsdeathgod666, would you like to join this community?_

_(Yes) (No)_

He clicked 'Yes' and let a brief smile flicker over his features as the confirmed page loaded up. He took a brief look at all the links, logged out and then signed in again. This time his fingers typed out the username he would never think of and never use again.

_Jangamustdie, are you sure you wish to delete your account?_

_(Yes) (No)_

His fingers hovered again, and then he clicked 'Yes'. He sighed again and closed his eyes, feeling lighter and weighed down at the same time.

Suddenly, breaking the silence, he saw that a message had popped up. He clicked on it and read the following:

_Hey, Guntz. I see you've changed your account. Good for you, too. Hopefully you won't give yourself away too much. See you in the Bell's Hill this evening. _

_-tornadoattack0618-_

He clicked on 'Reply' and typed in another message.

_Thanks a lot. I needed that._

Within two minutes of sending another message arrived.

_You really ok, Guntz? Somehow you seem... subdued._

Guntz the Bounty Hunter chuckled softly and got to the keyboard once more, his nimble fingers typing out the short, heartfelt message in his faithful keyboard.

_I'm ok, Klonoa. More than I've been recently. Thanks for standing by me, you know? You're the first true friend I've ever had and you never let me down. Thanks a lot for that. _

_See you soon._

"There are things you have to forget, things you'll have to leave behind..." He murmured. A slow smile came into his face. "...but you'll never be forgotten by the people who love you."

"I get it now, father." He said quietly, looking up at the ceiling.

---------

Alright, I need to dash to school now.


	17. 23: Warmth

**Disclaimer**: Intro.

**Author's Note:** This one is the 23rd theme, 'Warmth'. It's a sweet lil' Guntz x Klonoa. Klonoa gives Guntz a helping hand on a morning. Cutie-pies...

----------

That was what he would always do every single morning. He'd get up, sit by the mirror and brush his long, silky hair, the raven-black locks falling onto his face. He would casually sweep one hand over his forehead, pushing the soft hair out of his eyes, tucking stray strands neatly behind his ear or head.

Klonoa would watch him do that.

It never took longer than five minutes, but every moment of this ritual was mesmerizing. The youth would sit there, perched neatly on the hard mahogany chair and with a nimble hand he would run the brush down. His eyes never looked away from the mirror. It wasn't a narccisstic thing. Not at all. He didn't really seem to care about his appearence, as when his fur was messed up he wouldn't do anything to fix it. But his hair - he always brushed it neatly every day, staring into the mirror, blue eyes fixed at his reflection.

Today seemed a little different.

Guntz lay splayed on the bed, eyes closed, hair fanned out below him in a tangle. He was fast asleep, as he was tired, and he'd been in one of his moods yesterday. He hadn't even bothered to get undressed before sleeping, and still wore his jacket, trousers and boots. Klonoa sat beside him, stroking his cheek, feeling the smooth, warm fur. His hand slipped down to the wolf's chest, running his fingers through the fur when Guntz suddenly shifted in his sleep. He sighed and drew away.

The hunter looked exhausted and drawn. It was way past his wakeup time but he showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. There were dark circles under his eyes and he still had a smudge of gunpowder on his face. He nestled further into the sheets, lying flat on his back. Klonoa pouted and then looked closely at the hunter. As he was wearing his normal outdoors gear in bed, he looked out of place in the blue bed and seemed uncomfortable trying to move around. This came as no surprise as the boots he was wearing were very heavy and not easy to drag along in soft linen. Not at all.

Klonoa looked for another while, and then shifted closer. He would lend a hand.

Firstly, his hand went to the hunter's thin waist, where the belt made out of bullets hung loosely. He found the clasp and removed the belt, neatly rolling it up and putting it on the floor. Next was the hunter's boots. That took longer as they were chain boots and very heavy indeed, but Klonoa got them loose in the end and gently set them on the ground. Guntz shifted positions again, head lolling onto the pillows, breathing softly. The cabbit held his breath and tensed, waiting for him to wake up, but he didn't. He breathed out in relief and peered at Guntz's face.

'Goggles... is he still wearing them?' He thought. The goggles lay entangled in a mess, still on the hunter's head. Klonoa brushed some of the hair out of the way and gently eased out the goggles, placing them on a bedside table. He grinned to himself and looked back at the hunter, noticing how young, how gentle he looked when asleep. Guntz looked just like a handsome, sweet teenager, drowsy and innocent with his eyes closed. His facial expression had softened somewhat and he seemed more peaceful and relaxed. Klonoa giggled again and settled himself down on the bed again.

"Klonoa?"

The sudden call shook the cabbit to his senses, and he turned around, seeing Guntz's steely blue eyes open and staring directly into his. He looked a little irritated as he would never let anyone see him not looking his best. "Why're you here?"

Alright, he wasn't that sweet once he'd opened his eyes.

Klonoa flinched softly at the annoyed tone of voice, and hung his head. Guntz sat up at that, and looked piercingly at Klonoa's face once more, although his gaze had softened slightly. He looked down briefly at himselft and saw that most of his bulky clothing had been taken off.

"Well?"

"It's just that you looked... well, Guntz... you just looked uncomfortable and still in outdoors gear... I thought I'd help you out." Klonoa stammered. Guntz said nothing for a long time. The cabbit was feeling very nervous and was thinking of an excuse to leave when he felt a warm hand pat his head softly. He looked up sharply to see Guntz smiling at him. It wasn't the usual cruel smirk, or a bitter smile. It was a genuinely thankful one.

"Thanks." Guntz said quietly. That was enough confirmation that he wasn't angry. "Help me out again now, could you?"

"Sure." Klonoa murmured. He relaxed his body and looked innocently at the hunter.

"Could you do my hair? I plan to procrastinate today. Just that." It was what Klonoa had wanted so badly, but hadn't ever dared to do. Guntz sat down on the mahogany chair and stretched, lean body showing though the black skintight clothes he wore. He tidied his hair slightly to make it easier, and Klonoa set to work with the brush, running it down gently. His hands were shaking but he managed to get the tangles out painlessly. The hunter, who had been watching through the mirror, smiled again to himself.

"You're nervous."

"Yes." Klonoa replied quietly. He was always honest with the youth. Guntz's hair was regaining its silky, soft quality again, the morning light shining on the raven-black locks. Guntz stopped him, took the brush and set it down on the dressing table, looking deeply into the cabbit's eyes.

"Don't be." He whispered softly, caressing the boy's face. He momentarily stopped to tie his hair in a ponytail and then took off his jacket, motioning to the cabbit to sit down next to him. Klonoa did so, and was pulled into an embrace. He nuzzled into the hunter's arms and breathed in the deep, musky scent, enjoying the sweet warmth.

"It's been a whole week and you're still nervous..." Guntz stroked Klonoa's cheek and nudged him affectionately. "I guess I'm harsh often, aren't I? It was just that I was dreaming and I was awoken in the middle of it. Don't worry," He continued. "I can't exactly say it was a pleasant one."

"Another Janga?" Klonoa asked. Guntz nodded, and then pulled the cabbit closer as if seeking for comfort.

"I plan to procrastinate today, Klonoa darling, as I've told you." The hunter grinned. "Want to join me?"

"Would love that." Klonoa replied drowsily as he snuggled into the warm embrace. "But we won't be exactly procrastinating and doing absolutely _nothing_, will we?" Guntz laughed and turned both of them over with a playful growl, on top of Klonoa and kissing him.

"You're absolutely right." He whispered, and then with the soft giggle of the other, went back to kissing.

-------------------------

This is more of a lighter perspective of this pairing, should I say. When I write G/K I tend to make it all emotional with lots of cutting, screaming, blood and general emotional trauma. I usually make my G/K fics sinister or dark. But I really liked writing this one.

See, it shows Guntz as soft, almost vulnerable and we see a more lighthearted side of our sexy, sexy hunter. In the second half Guntz is pretty much the same commanding, but kindhearted guy we're famillar with.

I'm tired as of now. Will update soon!


	18. 54: Need

**Disclaimer:** Intro.

**Author's Note:** This one is the 54th theme, 'Need'. Jillius-san just reflects on what Bagoo meant to him. Stream of conciousness, anyone?

------------

Bagoo never needed anyone. One could just look at him for a long time and see that he never moved away from whatever he was doing. Whether it be writing a report, reading, or just looking out of the window, he would stay and never move more than necessary until he'd finished what he was doing. He was somewhat magical, I daresay - being a chief advisor to me, he was indeed very wise and I can safely say he was a genius.

But for some reason he never needed to see people.

Which meant that he could hurt them easily without remorse.

He didn't need to be accepted. He didn't need to be friends with anyone. He just _existed_, he was _there_, and that was it.

I accepted that. How couldn't I? I had to, or I would have lost a genius in the midst of my subjects. Well... I was paying him after all. But a while later it stopped. He never asked and that wasn't what he'd come to work for. The truth was that I really did have feelings for him.

No, not love. It wasn't romance. It was something else - need, shall I say? I needed him in my life.

Bagoo was older and much wiser than I was when he first came into the palace. I was... how can I put this into words... young, to say the least. Eighteen is not old. Certainly not old enough to rule. But there I was and I had no choice. He didn't need things even then. He had never needed someone, or a parent to care.

I don't think he was really bothered.

I'd always needed someone. Not things - they last such a little amount of time - but someone I could depend on. My father was not one of them. I can't blame him, I guess, as you can't expect an emperor to be always there for the family.

... I'm going off in a tangent. I apologize.

After he was gone there was only me. I still needed someone I could depend on, and a life I could call satisfactory. Ah, yes, I was alive - not very happy, but alive. Bagoo came over and life changed.

I needed someone to need.

And he needed someone to need him.

That was what exactly I was. For a few months our status was evident. I was of higher status. He was an advisor. I was vulnerable and the one needing him, but status still mattered. But for the first few months he would come over to me and we would just talk. Sometimes we would sit together and drink a glass of wine in silence. Most of the time we talked and that was fine with me.

That changed after a particularly bad day.

I was in my chambers and in a very depressed mood indeed. He came over. He saw that I was depressed and quietly started to close the door, leaving. I stopped him and invited him to sit down. After a few minutes of tense silence he asked me what was wrong, with genuine concern in his voice.

I told him everything that day.

I explained that I was tired, I was quite exaperated at the amount of responsibilities I had then. I was not used to so much things. You must remember, my dear reader, that I was merely eighteen years old at the time. He listened and understood, and said that I was coping well.

Not a very long kind of speech. But those simple words could calm me down. I said - or at least, I think I did - that I needed someone like him that night. He would be a perfect chief advisor to me.

And he was. He was there for me for a long time, and a very faithful one. I know of his deceit and deception, but to be fair he was a good advisor and friend. At Wednesday, nine o'clock in the evening he would come over and we would just sit and talk about various topics. Those times were the most comforting times I've ever known.

The entire concept that he was there - that he would stand by me - got me through my first year and the second.

It was the third year that Bagoo decided to rebel, to use his control over me to rule. Ah yes - I remember feeling rather betrayed, but still unable to throw him off because I still needed him. He was a lot more violent at that time and we fought over matters. We fought a lot, to be honest. But once every week it would be the calm, gentle advisor who would come and visit me. That got me going.

Come to think of it, all that stress was the cause of my insomnia. He could control me purely by the pressure I was getting.

One day he came over. I wasn't in the mood and told him to leave. He did, yes, but not without some argument.

"You can't live without my presence and you know it." He said. "You know that I'm the only one here for you. When will you acknowledge that?"

"When it becomes necessary." I replied. He frowned lightly.

"You know that you need someone to talk to."

"I'll be anxious to talk to you when it's freezing in hell." I replied softly. "Now leave."

He did leave. But not without one last remark.

"You just keep on saying that, Your Highness." He laughed, a glint in his eye. "You just keep on saying that."

-----

Bagoo has been gone for a few days now. He won't return, I'm sure. The empire is steadily regaining its once-pure, happy status. I'm rather pleased, I should say; regaining the peace of this empire in a mere few days is not something anyone can do. And I could do that by myself. That's something to be proud of.

But now I'm just sitting here, staring into space.

You see, today is Wednesday.

And it's nine o'clock in the evening.

I have no idea what to do now.

---------------

That's just my version of the whole story. Bagoo's a bad guy. He kills people and laughs about it. He controls people. But my guess is that Jillius-san needed Bagoo near him, because for some reason the advisor played a dominant role in his life. Otherwise why would Bagoo still be there? Jillius-san is magical enough, physically and mentally strong enough to defeat Bagoo if he wanted to. My guess is that he didn't want to.

So that was what came out of that little idea. I shall be off to Prague and back on wednesday. See you soon!


	19. 67: Discovery

**Disclaimer:** Intro.

**Author's Note:** This one is the 67th theme, 'Discovery'. This is another Jillius drabble. It's odd this time. He is being watched by someone, someone who tends to hide in the most strange way possible..

------------

"... And a bottle of champagne, chilled with ice, along with the champagne flute. I want the finest one available. Yes, I think that may be it. Thank you."

The maid bowed and closed the door. The new emperor sighed and sank down onto the armchair. His first week in the position had been fine, it had all gone well, and he wanted to celebrate. He suspected that the maids and servants would be having a field day, discussing how the emperor started celebrating when he wasn't the partying type. But for this evening, he felt calm and compassionate - he would let them off.

As the seventh emperor, he was aware he had a lot of responsibilities at hand. All the previous emperors had finished their duties before either retiring (or dying), but not his father. Being the youngest emperor to ascend to the throne wasn't easy either. But he would manage, and for that he was happy enough. He had the finest servants, subjects and advisors at hand.

Speaking of advisors-

The emperor thought idly about his advisors, and wondering if any of them were as faithful within as they looked. He had no doubts about them, expect for one, and that was Bagoo. As chief advisor his loyalty would be the most important, but to be honest, the emperor wasn't sure about him at all. Bagoo had the tendency to concentrate extremely fiercely on whatever he was doing, or stare constantly at random people, and that sometimes creeped the emperor out, because the advisor was nothing like any of his subjects.

He was odd, that advisor of his, and worse, Bagoo didn't make a secret of it.

The champagne arrived, and the young emperor mindlessly thanked the maid. He poured a little into the champagne flute, and was about to take a sip when he froze.

There was a sound from behind him; someone was there, in the same room, and watching him. He was sure of it.

He put down the glass. This was no moment to sit there and sip champagne; he might be under attack or targeted for all he knew. Quickly, wasting no time, he walked swiftly to the corner of the room and grabbed his staff, ready to attack.

"Who's there?" He called, his voice loud despite him being wary and frightened. "Show yourself - be warned, I am armed!"

There was nothing.

Nobody came out of anywhere, but there was a faint rustling noise - and it was coming from his wardrobe. The emperor slowly turned around, staff in hand, and stared at the wardrobe intently, wondering what was going on. All of his staff were quite tall, and the wardrobe was too packed for anyone of any height to stay in. It seemed highly unlikely that anyone was hiding there. It might have been the palace cat...

Frowning, The emperor walked over to the wardrobe and threw open the doors, to make the most startling discovery of his life.

A dark green ball, about the size of a crate, fell out from the wardrobe at his feet. The emperor let out a cry of shock, dropping his staff, and fell to the ground as he stared at the ball - now rapidly unfurling in a frenzy of what seemed like hundreds of arms and legs. Slowly, the dark green ball revealed itself to be a very contorted Bagoo, who was untangling himself from his own legs, and stood up, calmly smoothing his robes.

"Good evening, Your Highness." He said very calmly, and then dropped to the ground, picking up the staff.

"You dropped this, Jillius-san." He said again, and then with a bow he walked out of the room.

Emperor Jillius stood there, dumbstruck, staring at where the contortionist advisor had disappeared. Suddenly, and with a decisive shake of his head, he threw down the staff and sank back into the chair, snatching up the glass to drink all the champagne. He was being watched very, very closely indeed.

After a little while, he pulled the bell that summoned the maid.

It would take much more than this one bottle of champagne to erase the memory of the discovery.

----------

Bagoo is a contortionist. Right.

O.o


	20. 100: Death

**Disclaimer:** Intro.

**Author's Note:** This one is the 100th theme, 'Death'. I had to get rid of it somehow.

This piece is not particualrly meaningful. It's a continuation of the mini-series I've somehow built up in this drabble, concerning Leo and Janga. It's the last drabble in the series and not particularly short, or long. There is one more piece of to come concerning this, but it's not so much of a sequel... oh, bleh.

--------------------

A figure sat in the corner, motionless. His eyes were closed, the figure apparently asleep, and he didn't move at all - save for the sound of breathing, nothing moved in the room. All was still, and the moon shone brightly outside.

The room was quite messy; beer bottles and bits of glass littered the floor. It would have been considered a terrible health hazard, but the owner of the room wore very thick boots and it didn't bother him in the least. The bedsheets were torn, three diagonal claw marks visible. The wallpaper was ripped off, numbers and various inane words etched into it, the plaster beginning to break off. The door was tightly shut, and beside it was a table which was the only thing in the room that looked unused.

There was no heating in the room, which might have proved a difficulty, for there was snow outside. But the currently-asleep owner didn't care, didn't feel the cold, so all was well. Or so it seemed.

A sudden knock to the door sounded. The owner of the room shook awake, and stared dazedly at the door; the knocking began again, and he sat up straight, ears perked up to listen. It was terrifying, almost, to hear that monotonous knocking, but then it became a series of kicks. He stood up quickly, alarmed, and looked around for shelter and somewhere to hide, panic showing in his eyes.

Then the door burst open.

A teenage girl stood outside, looking casually around the room, blue eyes moving over the desolated room until her eyes stopped on him. She smiled.

"Janga, we meet again." She said, sounding almost playful and happy, but her eyes said otherwise; they showed hate and (God forbid) murder. The owner of the room gasped, and gulped quietly, backing against the wall.

"Leorina." He slurred.

"That's the name." She mock-curtseyed, and looked around the room once again, eyes falling on the glass bottles all around it.

"How did you-"

"Who helped you?" Leorina asked directly, her voice blunt and calm. "I made sure you were isolated. I'd been so sure you had nowhere to go. So who helped you?"

Janga was silent for a moment. "No one." He finally said, looking up to meet the girl's eyes. "Why would I need help? Who would help anyway?" Something in his voice, and the manner that he never looked away, seemed to indicate he was telling to truth. But this cat was an expert liar, and no mistake. She chose to ignore the problem for a moment, and went in.

"You're wasted," Leorina sneered, noting the dark circles under Janga's eyes. "What a surprise."

"What do you want of me?" Janga whispered, looking uncharacteristically depressed and defeated. "Leorina, just say what you want."

"Isn't it so blatantly obvious, Janga?" The girl produced a sharp knife from her belt, and pointed it in his direction. Janga's odd-eyes widened. "I've come to take revenge. Also, in addition to that, I'm getting paid, so wouldn't you agree it was a fair deal? You've done worse, much worse. I'm doing the world a big favour, I believe."

"You talk too much." The cat snarled, but there was nothing he could do. His hostility seemed to deflate, and he suddenly looked old, tired and so much ill than before. "Does it really have to end this way, Leorina? Can we not talk?"

"Talking was an option. That was long ago." The girl smiled cruelly. "Besides, I think you said you wanted me to shut up. Any last words, Janga?"

"I have none." Janga whispered, and hung his head. But then he looked up again, his old hate and malice flickering in his eyes. "Take your revenge. You've waited so long - " He laughed flatly, the sound echoing around the room.

"How right you should kill me with a knife."

---------

The blue dragon sat outside, sitting calmly with a small bottle of water in his hand. He sipped at it every now and then - snow was not the best condition he could work in. Most of his body, and his element, was water; it would prove fatal if he got too cold and froze. So he had to keep himself hydrated now and then.

He stood up as footsteps approached. Leorina was coming towards him, whistling, and looking quite cheerful. He would have thought this odd, if not for the bloodstained knife in her belt. None of this surprised him very much, for he was used to this kind of thing, and he looked at her expectantly as she came over.

"He's dead." Leorina said, gesturing to the knife. "I checked breathing and pulse rates. Definitely dead."

"Well done." He allowed himself a rare smile. "Miss Leorina, I feel that I could highly recommend you. As you've come over to our side, and proved yourself, I think there is no harm at all recommending you. You shall hear from me in a few days." He passed her a suitcase. "You know what's in there."

Leorina smiled. "Thank you, guv'ner." She said. "It's always nice to be appreciated."

--------------------

This is the sequel to the drabble 'Crisis', or 'Lies', I could say. The struggle is over, and Leorina gets money.

Fun. O.o


	21. 76: Insanity

**Disclaimer:** Intro.

**Author's Note:** This is the 76th theme, 'Insanity'. If you haven't read the previous drabble, please do go read it. That's the only way this makes sense.

I'm aware that I've written something and just completely destroyed it with this drabble... but the idea was too good to resist. Sue me. xD

This is the rewrite spinoff of one of the scenes in the previous drabble.

-------------

"What do you want of me?" Janga whispered, looking uncharacteristically depressed and defeated. He sighed again. "Leorina, just say what you want."

"Isn't it so blatantly obvious, Janga? I've come to take revenge. Also, in addition to that, I'm getting paid, so wouldn't you agree it was a fair deal? You've done worse, much worse. I'm doing the world a big favour, I believe."

"You talk too much." The cat snarled, but there was nothing he could do. His hostility seemed to deflate, and he suddenly looked old, tired and so much ill than before. "Does it really have to end this way, Leorina? Can we not talk?"

"Talking was an option. That was long ago. Sorry, no chance." The girl smiled cruelly. "Besides, I think you said you wanted me to shut up. Any last words, Janga?"

"I have none." Janga whispered, and hung his head. But then he looked up again, his old hate and malice flickering in his eyes. "Take your revenge. You've waited so long - " He laughed flatly, the sound echoing around the room. Leorina looked coldly at him. Janga gulped, wincing inwardly.

This would hurt.

But then the sound faded as Leorina reached not for the knife in her belt, but deep in her pockets. She grasped something oblong and pulled it out - Janga gasped. Leorina had pulled out something so vile, so horrible, in fact so... twisted that it was _illegal_, out of her pocket. Janga felt his eyes burning with the disturbingness of it all, and backed away, his claws digging into the floor. He had not wanted to meet such an undignified end, but this was just...

Only someone so crazy as Leorina would use_ that_, he thought. Even I'm not that insane. Only someone like _Leorina_ would keep_ that _in her pocket.

It was a trainer. It was a worn, quite filthy shoe, black and classy on the outside but that only served to disguise the real weapon. There were patterns on the bottom of it, grips round and dimpled, and the laces were black and thick - and there! There was that distinctive swish.

Janga looked at Leorina, eyes wide, breathing hard and fury in his eyes.

"How right you should kill me... with a Nike."

---------------

As my beta said to me, 'The joke's so bad it's good'.

x.x


	22. 12: Confusion

**Disclaimer:** Tat and Leo are not mine.

**Author's Note:** This is the 12th theme, 'Confusion'. I entitled it 'The Light before We Land'.

I tried to write some femmeslash. This was what came out of my depraved head. It is Tat x Leo, and doesn't have much slashy bits.

Meh...

--------------------------

_Tat..._

I yawn and stretch softly, blinking. It's morning. I blink again, but then fall back into the sheets, groaning in protest. I'm holding a piece of paper with all the plans for this week written on. Well, I must have fallen asleep while reading them...

I drop the piece of paper onto the floor and curl up again. Sure, I'd like to lend a hand with you cooking breakfast, but I cannot be awoken today. None of those lot really seem to matter to me right now. Leo, I'm tired. And confused. Don't go around waking me up until you've got a master plan, one that would shake me out of my slumber. One we haven't got already. Even if it's just talking, or robbing other people, if it has a purpose it's a good plan. We're landing at La-Lakoosha today, but that's no _plan_. Please, Leo, I need you to come to me.

I see that you don't understand even now.

You're mature, coming of age in a few days, but compared to me you look still so young. I forget I'm a spirit sometimes, when I'm with you, because you affect me. Yes, Leo, you have that impact upon me. You don't know, because you can't see well yet, but I've lived for a few decades now. Naturally I know everything about you. You don't have to tell me. I fear that you'll never understand, even when sound and sight becomes fragile and the worlds of Lunatea become foreign to us.

To me, things that once was beautiful were bland.

I look at the riches at the corner of my room. Only yesterday they looked lovely, but today they look rather tarnished. They never last, I think, and that's a real shame. They might just need a good polish here and there, but that's yet another matter.

Only thing, Leo, the only thing that doesn't change for me is you.

I've watched you all this time. When you were nothing more than a mere priestess-in-training who had run away, I found you and took you in. When we started to become affected by the harsh world outside I stood by you. I was there when you finally understood, in such young an age, that there was no truth except for falling from grace. You fell; I held you through the darkness, helped you out of your shell. There was no better place to be.

You were beautiful then. You are beautiful now.

I know you will not believe me if I said all that to you. We're the toughest females to ever exist in Lunatea. Nobody sees many female Sky Pirates nowadays, do they? Pirates and bandits are male. That's the stereotype we had to get through, to break, and we succeeded. Something to be very proud of.

But during the process, I lost my senses.

It is an odd thing, that sense; spirits don't feel. But I do, that's why I am an outcast. When I was helping you for years, I lost all sense of what I really was like. If you remember, I was more bland and boring, but a lot more powerful. You didn't want that to happen. Euphoria convinced you that we were free, but I knew the truth. It was more difficult than it seemed at the time.

You still want to convince us that we are free.

But remember, Leo, how we used to feel before life became real for us.

I act hyper now, I act happy, because you were there for me. You made me feel like... I could _feel _again. I stayed onboard the Crimson Iris for a long while, soaking the sensations in, hardly being able to believe that after those years I was feeling again. And my feelings towards you? You were my apprentice. You're my friend now.

To me, privately, you're something more.

I can fix what's wrong, Leo. Let me shield you. It's a dangerous world, one we've been enduring all this while, and I can sense that you're at breaking point. Hold on to me and I'll protect you. You're eighteen, still so young in my eyes, and I'll buy a little time for you. You have much to see and sorrow for, and I want you to grow up and do your best.

I love you, Leorina.

That is simply what I wanted to convey, when I hugged you yesterday.

You replied with a kiss on my forehead, but then ran away and shut the door.

I don't know what you want to say.

I haven't seen you since yesterday, but I hear you next door, so you must be awake. I could hear you tossing about last night, uncomfortable, and I guess that you were disturbed by the sudden acts we both displayed.

I love you, Leorina, but I fear that you'll become cold to me. You are my light, Leo, the only light that kept me sane all this time, and I want to keep it all that way. That's the only way I'll survive. I'll die otherwise, because you're not with me, and I can't stand being away from you in any way.

So without any premonition, my dear Leo, can you please tell me where we stand now?

I would _hate_ to lose your light before we land.

-------------------------------------------------

First femmeslash I've written, and I don't quite feel comfortable writing it. It seems I'll just stick to slash on its own. I was thinking about Lolo and Leo, because of the lack of girls in the Klonoa universe, but that didn't work out as planned, because I had no ideas.

Tat and Leo seemed the best idea at the time.

Urgh, I'm so tired.


	23. 48: Red

**Disclaimer:** Intro.

**Author's Note: **This is the 48th theme, 'Red'. Spawned from an idea that scientifically makes sense. Alternate ending to 'Empire of Dreams', provided that Klonoa and Huepow were actually captured during the final battle instead of winning.

----------------------------

"Please, I beg you! Don't kill him!" A small ring-shaped spirit begged, its eyes wider than usual, looking up at the tall figure before him. The figure merely laughed, his laughter sharp and somewhat hysterical in a way. His hands clutched a staff.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." He replied softly. "Give me one reason and I might just let him go."

"Liar," Another boy lying on the ground yelled. "Save your breath, Huepow, he doesn't care. He doesn't want to let us go. He won't." But the spirit called Huepow kept on looking at the tall figure, desperate enough to do anything to save this boy.

"He's the Dream Traveller, and he needs to stay alive so he can help them! There are so many others - others suffering like you, and he needs to help! So please, I don't care if I die, just let Klonoa go and let him live!"

"I'll think about it." The figure replied lazily, and pointed his staff at him. Instantly Huepow dissolved into a bluish mist, and then after a while, that disappeared also. Klonoa looked from below, his eyes wide in horror and anger. "He was asking for it, my dear Traveller." He said quietly, sounding almost tired. "Which brings us to the question of letting_ you _live."

"I hate you," The boy cried, tears of anguish falling onto the ground. "Why did you have to do that? It was _me_ you wanted!"

"Charming bravery," The figure replied. "But utterly pathetic. And that's 'Your Highness' for you, my dear Traveller."

"When I get out of this I'll kill you-"

"Yes, _'when' _you get out of there." The taller male leaned down, smiling. "However, I might just... give you another chance. Let's have a little quiz. If you get it right, I'll let you live. If you get it wrong..." He trailed off, putting down the staff and pulling out a small pearl-handled revolver out of his robes. Klonoa watched, frightened, not knowing what the question would be. Knowing the man, he would probably keep his word, but then... what would the question be?

"Answer this." The man leaned down further, his voice soft and gentle. "Which is green, celery or rhubarb?"

Klonoa stared, speechless.

Eternity seemed to pass by, with the cabbit thinking hard.

"... Celery." He finally answered.

The man smiled.

"Correct."

And he fired.

-----------------------------------------

This story is based on the notion that Klonoa is colourblind. He's half cat, and cats lack the ability to see red... so everything red looks green to them. Whenever a cat kills a mouse, the blood will look green to them.

Kind of off-putting if you think about it. That was a very cruel question Jillius asked Klonoa, in that sense. To Klonoa they'll just look the same, and as he hates vegetables, he probably doesn't know which is which. And when he got it right, the emperor has to shoot him on the head.

What a sadist.


	24. 77: Ice

**Disclaimer:** Intro.

**Author's Note:** This is the 77th theme, 'Ice'. One of my few attempts writing the King of Sorrow. I don't think I've written with him much. Strange.

-------------------------------

"I'd like five ice cubes with mine." The hunter said, putting the money onto the counter. Leorina glanced at him, surprised.

"Five ice cubes? Why so specific?"

The hunter shrugged and didn't answer.

"And why are you ordering ice cubes with your bacardi _anyway_? It's winter."

"None of your business." Guntz muttered, glaring at the girl. "It's partly your fault anyway. Thanks to you I'm going to have to buy another tin of paprika." He grimaced. "Do you even know how expensive that stuff is? Didn't you learn about cooking in the Temple while you were there? Goddess, even Lolo cooks better than you do."

"Stop bitching about my food!" Leorina retorted. "It wasn't spicy enough so I had to put in some paprika. Anyone can overpour stuff like that!"

"Whatever." Guntz said dryly, accepting his drink of bacardi and downing half of it in one gulp. "I don't want to argue. I just want the taste of whatever-it-was out of my system." He poked about in the drink, picking an ice cube out and holding on it with his tongue, numbing the taste. Leorina glared at him, and huffed.

"Kingey liked it." She muttered, turning to the green cabbit next to her (who was, incidently, passed out over the countertop). "Didn't you, Kingey? I didn't waste money hunting for the best ingredients, did I?"

"Leo, I keep telling you, it was over a long time ago." The King of Sorrow slurred, rolling his head on the counter. "I gave it all to a Postman Moo, so I dunno."

"You gave it to a Postman Moo?!" Leorina spluttered.

"I bet it died of food poisoning." Guntz said quietly, fishing out another ice cube. The King of Sorrow lifted his head, gazing blearily at the hunter.

"Gimme one." Guntz nodded, fishing out an ice cube and giving it him. The green cabbit popped it into his mouth and then lay back down again, groaning. Leorina was still staring, unable to believe what the cabbit had said.

"But that's such a waste of food!" She blurted out.

"That wasn't _food_." The King of Sorrow said simply. "Mummy..." He rolled over with a loud snore and then fell asleep.

"Genocide weapon, more like. Darn, I'm out of ice cubes." Guntz muttered, peering into his cup. "Bartender! I want five more ice cubes, please!"

"Who're you calling 'Bartender'?" An irritated voice answered. Jillius appeared right behind the counter, dressed in a plain shirt and black trousers and looking quite annoyed. "Sure I'd give you ice, but your argument is proving to be extremely amusing. Do go on. Then I'll give you some more ice."

"Eff off." Guntz muttered, downing the last of his bacardi. "Where did you spring up from anyway?"

"I escaped from a meeting I was due in. Hence the clothes." He answered simply. He turned to Leorina. "And you three came here to drown your sorrows?"

"Precisely." She answered, half seething, and glared again at the hunter. "Apparently my latest food invention, involving salmon, was not a success."

"What did you put in it?"

"Salmon, anchovies, soy sauce, spring onions, salt, paprika..."

"How much of the last two ingredients did you put in?"

"I put in about half a cup of salt in and the half tin of paprika."

"No wonder it must have been terrible." Jillius stated, deadpan, while Guntz snickered. Leorina looked stunned. "Anything with too much salt in it is pretty much done for. Same goes for paprika or pepper powder. Spicyness is not a taste. It's simply a type of pain, which is obvious when you overpour it into something. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to agree with those two. That's just not food."

Leorina opened her mouth, but then shut it again, quietly sipping her drink. No one argued with Jillius, because no consequences were guaranteed.

"You're out of ice." Jillius said, and he got a few ice cubes into a cup from an ice dispenser, handing it to Leorina. "You might need it. And cheer up. I'll give you a recipe involving more fish. Or I'll invite you around for a feast sometime."

"Really?"

"Cross my heart." He answered with a smile.

Guntz, meanwhile, was eyeing the cup of ice. Leorina quickly put them into her own drink, sticking out her tongue unceremoniously at him; Guntz sighed and then turned to Jillius.

"Ice? You promised."

"Yes, but it wasn't an argument anymore when I talked to her, was it?" Jillius answered.

"But can I have it anyway?"

Jillius smirked. "Hell no, get it yourself."

Guntz gritted his teeth, forcing back a growl, and smiled painfully. He was had, at least for now. "Touche."

-----------------------

This story is based on three notions: One, Leorina is a terrible cook. Two, Leorina likes anything with fish. Three, King of Sorrow, Guntz, Leorina and Jillius all have issues. So they meet in a bar and talk about things.

Honestly, this story is more like a 'food' story than an 'ice' themed drabble.

Meh.


	25. 31: Candyland

**Disclaimer:** Intro.

**Author's Note:** This is the 31st theme, 'Candyland'. Just read - it'll help you understand better.

--

"Idiot!" The cabbit slurred to himself as he stumbled down the road to Breezegale. "That idiot! What did he have to go fall in the harbour for, damnit! I've lost the bloody bet now, I won't be able to feed myself for weeks..." He took a swig from a bottle he was carrying. "More absinthe please, bartender!" He called out.

"What absinthe?" A voice answered, sounding irritated, from the darkness; the cabbit dropped the bottle and then stared.

"Who's there?"

"Never mind that, my dear Klonoa!" The cabbit started slightly at that. "You're drunk, you are. Fancy some candy? It'll calm you down a little." The voice continued to speak, its tone now soft and oddly seducing. "Of course, if you would prefer to go ahead and leave the forest, then be my guest..."

"But..." Klonoa hesitated, seemingly coming out of his drunken stupor. "Haven't you got any absinthe?"

"No."

"Ah." A short pause. "Candy? Yes, indeed... yes, I'll take that." Klonoa answered. Because he loved candy. He stopped to examine his clothes and adjust his hat a little; there now, he looked amazing. Who wouldn't want to give him candy? He was the cutest looking boy in the whole world in that moment.

A chuckle sounded. "Good boy." The owner of the voice emerged slightly from his hiding spot (but not enough to be seen), beckoning to the cabbit. "I'm here... follow me..." With that, the owner of the seducing voice chuckled and began to walk deeper into the woods. Klonoa followed closely behind, eager for his candy and to see the person's face. He wasn't totally without manners, you know. He had to thank this Artful Candy Dodger that had appeared from nowhere for the candy. Because he loved candy.

They walked for a few minutes more, and suddenly the person was gone, leaving Klonoa stranded.

"Huh?" The boy questioned into thin air, looking around. "Hey, wait a minute! Where are you? You promised candy to me! Come back!"

"Don't worry, my dear... just stay there." The voice called, sounding relaxed and lazy. Klonoa merely huffed, crossing his arms and tapping his foot - a sign that he was getting rather annoyed. Had he been set up? Because if he had been, Breezegale Forest was going to have one very disappointed and homicidal cabbit running around killing various Moos.

"Look here, Mr Candyman." He called. "I've had enough of this. If you're going to give me candy, then just show yourself, why don't you?"

"Touchy." The voice laughed. "Very well, then... Look behind you..."

"Behind me?" Klonoa turned. "But I don't see any- ahhhh!"

It happened unexpectedly; the cabbit felt himself being shoved roughly on the chest, forcing him to stumble back into a large tree trunk. He yelped again, and tried to backtrack his way in the forest or at least regain some control so he could get away - but either way he had moved too late, as his arms were pinned at the sides, trapping him. Not knowing what to do, and panicking, Klonoa began to cry out for help.

"Don't worry, I promise it won't be so bad..." The soft, seducing voice called out from front of him again. The cabbit felt fingers caress his cheek, and yelped, his hat moving askew across his eyes. The figure in front of him simply took the hat off, tossing it on the ground. Before Klonoa could protest, a pair of soft lips captured his in an unwanted kiss; the cabbit winced and tried to pull away. The figure's hands tightened on his chest, digging his fingernails into the cloth and through the delicate skin, and Klonoa cried out - unknowingly allowing access. The figure took his chance; but Klonoa no longer struggled, and instead leaned into the embrace. The reason for this sudden change in behaviour was due to the fact that the figure tasted like chocolate-coated caramel - his favourite flavour - and Klonoa completely forgot who the kiss was with, and instead concentrated more on the sweet flavour.

He whimpered softly with disappointment as the kiss broke. "Where... what... candy..."

"Don't worry about that. I got _lots_ of candy... in my pants..." The figure whispered softly, trailing soft kisses down the cabbit's neck. Klonoa didn't seem to care for the implications of this statement, but merely leaned back and closed his eyes, eager to feel more this angelic tasting Artful Candy Dodger. He looked up blearily just as the figure began to chuckle again, and then his eyes widened.

"You...!"

"Me." The figure laughed. "Those shorts look really good on you, you know that? But you see, my dear Klonoa... I think they'd look better on the ground..." He grinned and grasped the cabbit in another embrace. "Come on, I'll show you real candy..."

--

Lolo awoke and literally fell off the bed, screaming.

"What," She cried, clutching the bedsheets. "the _hell_ was that?!"

She quickly got up and pulled off her nightdress, putting on her usual priestess outfit, and leaped out of her room (paying no attention to the messed-up bed). Reaching for the Holy Book and the container of blessed water, she began murmuring a frantic prayer to the Goddess, begging for forgiveness - the dream had been disturbing at the very least, and definitely out of bounds. She really must have been too tired, if those images could take over her mind so easily...

"I swear to the Goddess... I never, _ever _want to see anything like that again..." She muttered, sprinkling holy water on herself. "Oh my Goddess, what a mess..."

After she had calmed down a little and had made her bed up neatly, Lolo tiptoed out of her house. Due to the nightmare she had waken at an unnatural hour, and even after all the fiasco she found that it was still only five o'clock. She cautiously looked around for anything that was out of line, or otherwise strange.

Nothing.

"So it was just all a dream, then..." Lolo breathed a sigh of relief, and began to back away into the house again, eager for some more sleep. "That certainly shook me a bit..."

_"Lo-lo!" _

Lolo twitched at the sound of her name and looked around, seeing a figure emerging from the distance. It was Guntz the Bounty Hunter, a distraught look in his face, hair windswept and looking as if he hadn't slept for days. The latter didn't particularly surprise the young priestess girl, but the disturbed look on his face gave her a sinking feeling.

"Guntz, what's the matter?"

"Have you seen Klonoa this morning?"

"No." Lolo felt her breath hitch in her throat. "Why?"

"I just saw him wandering around near the Bell's Hill. He looks out of it, _completely_ out of it. Can't get any sense out of him at all. And he was muttering something about sweets."

Lolo felt as if her heart had stopped. _No..._

"His shorts were on backwards."

_"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

--

...Haha.

Wanted to write something that appeared to be something and was not, yet turned out that it was.

The Artful Candy Dodger is male, I can assure you that. But I have to say, you can choose who the Artful Candy Dodger was, because it doesn't actually matter who it is. The whole thing was written so that the Artful Candy Dodger can be... well... pretty much anyone. I have my own idea of who he is... but not telling. Not too important anyway.

One thing that's certain though: it _isn't_ Guntz.

Surprise, surprise.


End file.
